The invention relates to a starting device for an internal combustion engine.
DE 10 2008 000 883 A1 describes a starting device for an internal combustion engine in which a starter pinion can be adjusted axially between a retracted, non-functional position and an advanced drive position in which the starter pinion meshes with the toothed ring of an internal combustion engine. The starter pinion is seated on a pinion shaft which is set in rotation by means of a drive shaft. The pinion shaft including starter pinion is advanced axially by means of an engagement relay. The starter pinion is formed as a component separate from the pinion shaft, which component is coupled in a rotationally conjoint manner to the pinion shaft but is arranged in an axially displaceable manner on the pinion shaft. The starter pinion is supported via a disk spring on a shoulder of the pinion shaft, wherein, on the face side situated opposite the spring, a securing ring is arranged in an encircling groove in the shell surface of the pinion shaft, which securing ring limits the axial displacement movement of the starter pinion on the pinion shaft. To eliminate spreading of the securing ring, and thus the risk of the securing ring becoming detached, at high rotational speeds, the securing ring is engaged over by a recess in the face side of the starter pinion, wherein there is additionally inserted into the recess a securing element that engages radially over the securing ring.
For assembly, firstly the disk spring and subsequently the starter pinion must be pushed onto the pinion shaft. The securing ring is subsequently inserted into the groove in the shell surface of the pinion shaft. As a final step, the securing element is inserted into the recess in order to prevent the securing ring spreading at high rotational speeds.